Jessica's Story
by Principi Phantasia
Summary: Everyone's got their happy endings. So I figured I should give Jessica a shot at it too.. Enjoy! 'At least She got her happy ending. What have I got? This whole mess Mike's put me into, and guiltlessly left me to face it alone.'
1. Bella

**Bella**

_Bella._ Bella, Bella, Bella. It's unfair. She's got such a perfect life! She got good grades, and popularity as well.

Just on her first day at Forks High School, she got everyone's attention – especially the boys. Mike and Eric tailed her everywhere. Tyler wanted to take her to prom! Even Edward Cullen paid her attention, and he's never paid attention to _anyone_. What do they see in her?

Well, at least it's nice to know that she doesn't socialize as well as I do. I mean, how many girlfriends have she actually got? The true ones, I mean. Just Angela. She may think I'm her friend, but truthfully, I'm not. I just hang out with her to be that much more popular. And apparently, it worked.

Back to Bella.

She went _completely _bonkers when her Prince Charming – Edward Cullen – left. She wasn't herself anymore; she looked like a _mess_, she walked around in a trance-like state, and she blocked _everyone_ out of her life – she never even replied when I say hi, how rude! What a ridiculous over-reaction. But, oh no, things got better! After all, _fairy tales_ always have happy endings, right? Edward Cullen came back, and so she came back to her senses as well.

The _most shocking thing_ happened right after graduation. She married Edward Cullen! I totally don't envy her that part. I mean, yes, I would've liked to date Edward Cullen, but _getting married_? And at such an age! Who gets married at 18? Did she get knocked up, or was she simply a small-town hick? Because she would be the last person I'd expect to be such a girl. She says she's from Phoenix, acting all mature and responsible. But look what happened!

But at least her life is perfect, compared to mine. She got her happy ending. What have I got? This mess. Exactly. This whole mess Mike's put me into, and guiltlessly left me to face it alone. I hate him for this. But I could never hate him, because I love him. Much, much more than I should. Much, much more than he deserve. And sadly, there's nothing much I can do about it.


	2. An Introduction

**2. An Introduction**

I stared blankly at the ceilings, unclear because of the darkness and also my swollen eyes. I was crying, _again_. For no particular reason, exactly, I just felt sorry for myself and my fate.

I looked at the clock. It was twelve-thirty p.m. Ugh. I've got to get some sleep if I want to wake up on time for my morning class. But I just couldn't sleep. I was too wide awake. Because tonight, I stupidly enough wasted my moment of sleepiness to contemplate and cry. And now I'm not sleepy anymore. So much for trying to sleep.

Hopefully I'd be able to sleep in a while, crying always makes everyone sleepy, right? Please, please, please let me not be an exception to that rule.

So you're probably wondering what I was thinking about that got me so worked up. Well, I was thinking about my life, as usual. And not believing how I ended up in this stupid college. It's not stupid, actually, but it's just not the right place for me. I don't belong here. So how can I be so stupid as to make the wrong decision for myself, you ask. Such an important decision indeed! The answer is love. Love makes people do stupid things.

* * *

I'm Jessica Stanley, born and raised in the small town of Forks. My life had been great up till high school, when everything started going chaotic.

I'll admit, some of them were a result of my idiotic behavior. But hey, didn't anyone to stop to consider that I was forced to do what I did?

So, my first problem: boys. When else haven't boys become a girl's main problems?

See, I've had this crush on Edward Cullen ever since freshmen year – when we both enrolled in Forks High School, him and his family new comers from Alaska. There were five of them. Five siblings who went to school together, all adopted children. Their father – Dr. Cullen – was an acknowledged doctor at the local hospital. They're rich, smart, not to mention damn gorgeous as well. I've never imagined how people could get any more perfect than that.

And then there was Mike Newton. This cute baby-faced boy who was my long-time crush. Way before Edward Cullen entered my thoughts and fantasies. My childhood friend. The only person who'd got me smitten – until Edward Cullen came along, that is. I never thought I'd get over my crush on Mike, so I was quite appalled myself when I realized that Edward Cullen had averted my thoughts from Mike – so very quickly and suddenly. But that didn't last long. After all, I should've guessed he wouldn't think me good enough for him. I thought I deserve better than someone who couldn't see my positive sides – I mean, I _am _attractive, though I might not be as smart and rich as he is. He made me so resentful, so I got over him, and returned to Mike. So my previous musings had been right. I couldn't get over Mike Newton.

Mike's response was never bad. He was always friendly to me, and we got along pretty well – we often told each other our personal matters, him occasionally (and ironically) telling me about girls that caught his interest. He doesn't know how much that hurt. But I've never minded too much about that; _until_ Bella Swan came along. She's got tones of boys trailing behind her already. Does she have to take Mike, _too_?

But there was already complication even before Bella. Valentine Dance. My first dance in Senior High School.

I had this crazy English teacher called Mr. Terry. He assigned us to write a "Secret-Admirer Invitation" for the Valentine Dance. We were told to write an invitation addressed to someone of the opposite gender whom we admired the most. The embarrassing part was that it should be all poetic and gooey. But the worst part was that he was going to read and grade them! Then, he was going to send them to the person addressed, anonymously – this part was a relieve.

Still, I was all panicked and in a dilemma. I didn't want my English teacher – I mean, seriously? – to know about my crush. At that moment, not many people knew about it. It was just too embarrassing. So I sent my invitation to Edward Cullen instead – I knew a lot of girls would probably send their invitation to him, since we all haven't figured out how obnoxious a jerk he was – so that no one would be speculative about my choice.

When I saw Mike submit his invitation, I couldn't help dreaming that I would be the person to receive that invitation. But I knew that it was impossible because he clearly had a crush on this pretty girl called Alexa he kept telling me about – one of the ironic cases I mentioned previously. Alexa happened to like him too – he can't help being likable, can he? I frankly didn't understand why they didn't get together, not that I want them to. In the end, the invitations weren't sent, so no one ever found out whether or not they've got secret-admirers.

A few days later, my lucky stars were shining brightly. I was chatting with Mike and Alexa – ironically again – when Mike suddenly brought up the topic about the "Secret-Admirer Invitation". I thought it was just a decoy to get Alexa to admit who her secret-admire was. But neither of us girls would admit to him who we sent those invitations to. I don't know Alexa's reasons, but _I_ didn't want him to think that he wasn't the boy whom I admired the most just because I sent my invitation to Edward Cullen.

So I found it very odd when – without being asked – he told us who he sent that invitation to. I still remember what he said – as casually as casual can be – "I sent it to you, Jess; to the most fun girl I know." I was so shocked I was speechless. I forced a casual nod with an also casual "Oh" but I don't know whether I fooled him or not.

At that moment I really regretted not sending the invitation to him. Because if I had, I could have said, "Me too! What a coincidence? I sent exactly the same thing to you; to the most fun boy I know." Because if I had sent the letter to him, that would be exactly what I would have written down. So, _dang_, my first mistake. It's something I quite regret to this day, though little did it matter now.

The dance turned out amazing. We danced till late and laughed a lot. I wore a ridiculously eye-catching dress; I'd forgotten to go shopping for a dress because of all the hectic, and ended up borrowing my mother's dress, the only formal attire I could wear. And it wasn't exactly the type of dress I wish to impress a boy with. Mike did tease me a bit – much to my embarrassment –, but nobody wanted to ruin the night so it was ignored.

The heart-breaking thing was that Mike and Alexa won the 'Best Potential Couple' award. Both of them looked completely delighted on stage, something that bothered me a lot. And I could do nothing about it. Nothing but watch bitterly as Mike handed Alexa a beautiful red rose in front of the whole high school.


End file.
